


Your Body (All Over Mine)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Unrealistic Sex, What Refractory Period?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Just Newt, a bed, and a safe space for Credence to experience something he never has before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% indulgent porn because Credence deserves all the orgasms and praise

“There you go, that’s a good boy. So good for me.” Credence seemed more affected by Newt’s words than by the orgasm shaking his form, whimpering and sobbing through the waves of pleasure.

His first, Newt thinks idly, rubbing gentle hands up and down Credence’s back as the boy collapses atop him, the slickness between their stomachs squelching unpleasantly. He’s got a mess of shivering boy atop him, a drop of come sliding down his hip to drip onto the bedsheets, and a throbbing cock trapped between their bodies. And Newt is….at peace with it.

It’s an amazing thing, he’s always thought, to be able to experience something for the first time with another person. Whether it’s seeing someone interact with a beast they’ve never met or cast a spell they’ve only just learned, there’s a magic all it’s own in the wonder that shines on their faces.

And Credence’s wonder is another type of magic altogether.

“S-Sorry that I--you didn’t--” Newt hushes Credence’s hoarse apologies, biting back a soft sound at the shift of skin against the sensitive tip of his cock.

“No, no, sweetness, you needn't apologise for that. Never apologise for your pleasure, Credence, you are radiant in it.”

“I can...I think maybe I can still...go?”

And he’s right, not that Newt’s particularly surprised by it. Sex is a new world for Credence and with the magic swirling in his body and the newness of the experience, his cock is still stiff between them.

An absolute perfect ridge for Newt to rock up against, sensitive against tender, dragging gasps from both of them.

“ _Oh yes_ ,” Newt sighs, shifting his grip down to Credence’s thin--still too thin, but far better than he was months ago--hips, fingers digging in. “Yes, that’s perfect, sweet boy.”

“What do I--” Credence huffs in agitation, pushing up and away, and Newt lets him go, simply admiring the view.

Credence lifts his hands from Newt’s chest once he’s upright, settled atop Newt’s hips like some Incubus come for him the dead of night. He shoves them into his hair in frustration, rocking forwards and trembling at the sensation.

“Yes,” Newt urges, “yes, Credence. Just like that, you amazingly perfect darling. You take what you need, do what brings you pleasure.”

Barely there thrusts, more a rocking than anything else, and Newt struggles to keep his eyes open in the face of such pleasure, unwilling to give up the view. Credence--so untouched and untried in the ways of sex--grinding down against him in single-minded pursuit of another orgasm.

“I don’t know how to--it’s harder to--” Credence’s tearing up in frustration, eyes brimming with tears as he glares down at his body, and Newt hurries to hush him.

“Of course it is, darling. It’s harder the second time. Come now, relax, just let it happen. Let me help.” He digs his fingertips in once more, gripping the muscles flexing in Credence’s hips and tips him forward.

Credence’s next thrust is _hard_ , agitation making him rough, and they both shout from the solid slide. Before Newt can praise him, before he can sing more praises for the boy’s ears, Credence sobs out his name and shakes apart once more.

It’s soaked between them now and Newt hisses at the electricity that races through him when Credence doesn’t _stop_. He’s rutting now, muscles locked in place, every single thrust a hard jolt of his body into Newt’s.

_This_ is what he wanted. For Credence to give himself over to it all, to lose his mind to pleasure instead of pain.

“Oh--oh, Newt, I’ll--so fast--I’m going to--”

“Yes,” Newt hisses, his own body arching to meet the thrusts, cock spitting out pitiful amounts of precome to add to the slickness. “Yes, me too. With me, then, Credence. Come with me.”

The world goes white seconds before it goes black, both of them frozen in place for half a moment before it all crashes in the best possible way. Newt finds himself grasping bruises into Credence’s hips--though the boy doesn't seem to mind going by the gasps of his name and moans being buried into his throat. Credence’s teeth catch on the muscle of his shoulder, biting in on instinct, and Newt shouts out when his pleasure peaks mid-way again, sending him spiraling until he can barely breathe, let alone think.

He rolls Credence off him when the boy shudders and gasps at a single soft stroke against his ribs, both of them laying on their sides, ignoring the mess dripping from their stomachs onto the sheets below them. They pant for breath for a long few moments, trying to recover from an earth shattering event like that, and Newt is nearly back to level when Credence’s eyes shutter and his body shakes.

“I marked you.” He says lowly, voice the growl of a creature far more powerful than anything Newt has ever touched, and he shivers from the caress of it.

“You did. In more ways than one.” Newt skims his fingers through the cooling come, moving to lift them only to bump into the still solid length of Credence’s cock.

“I _marked_ you.” Credence says again, something urging in his tone, and Newt grins, wrapping a slick hand around Credence’s length.

He waits for the inevitable gasp, for the rough thrust of Credence’s hips into a grip that’s tight and slick, before he whispers out a response.

“So you did. Let’s do it a bit more, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr, come yell with me about FB!


End file.
